The Art of Love
by ninjutsumaster7
Summary: After being kidnapped Sakura falls in love with someone she never thought she would. Will the two be able to stay together or are the circumstances to great? deisaku
1. Change in Feelings

Here is a fic I wrote mainly because Deidara is my favorite character. If you read tell me how you like it. Oh and I do not own any of the Naruto characrters ect...

The Art of Love

Sakura sat in the corner of a dark, and cold prison cell. Deidara watched her, and couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the poor girl. She had been unlucky, and got captured by the Akatsuki. They had then decided to lock her up until they could figure out what to do with her. Now Deidara was simply standing guard making sure that Sakura didn't make some kind of miraculous escape.

" Don't talk much do you,un ?" Deidara asked.

Sakura shot Deidara a look of hate, and mumbled something to herself.

" Don't glare at me like that I asked you a question, un."

" Why would I talk to you bitch! You're the enemy!" Sakura screamed back at Deidara.

" Now that was rude, un."

Sakura quickly popped up from where she was sitting, and ran over to the prison door. " Rude! You wanna know what rude is?!"

Deidara opened his mouth to answer, but Sakura quickly cut him off.

" Locking me up like some kind of prisoner that's rude!"

" Listen I -" Deidara started to say, but Sakura cut him off again.

" I don't wanna hear it asshole!"

" Let me talk, un!" Deidara shouted.

Sakura stared angrily into Deidara's blue eyes, and waited for him to say something.

" I'm sorry they put you in here I know it must be horrible, un."

Sakura's eyes opened wide in disbelief. She hadn't expected that from an Akatsuki member. Then, her lips formed into a frown.

" You don't really care you're just saying that because you want me to stop yelling."

" No actually I do feel pretty bad for you Sakura, un."

Sakura's eyes widened again this time from shock.

Deidara closed his eyes wondering if he was making the right decision. " That's why" he said while rummaging through his pockets, " I am going to try to help you escape." Deidara stopped searching his pockets and pulled out a key.

Sakura stood speachless as she watched Deidara unlock her prison door. _Is he for real _she thought. Then, as he began opening the door Sakura realized this wasn't just some trick. Deidara was really going to help her escape.

" Deidara what is this all about?" she asked slightly confused.

" Im just as confused as you are Sakura, un," Deidara answered.

Sakura stared intently into Deidara's eyes, and smiled at him affectionetly. _I suppose even people who are evil have feelings_.

Deidara's cheeks turned red as he blushed slightly. Then, a warm feeling began to build in the pit of Deidara's stomach. _What is this feeling? _Almost automatically Deidara raised his hands, and placed them on Sakura's waist.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she blushed intensly. Then, she felt Deidara pull her closer, and press his lips softly against hers.

Deidara broke away from the kiss quickly unsure if Sakura would agree with it. He soon had his answer when Sakura pulled him back into the kiss.

Sakura raised her arms, and placed them around Deidara's neck. She gently stroked her hands through his blonde hair.

Deidara pulled Sakura firmly against his body, and continued to kiss her passionetly. He slightly parted his lips allowing Sakura to delve her tongue into his mouth.

Sakura stroked her tongue softly against Deidara's, and moved in exploring as much of his mouth as she could. She squeezed his shoulder tightly accidently digging her nails into it in the process. Deidara groaned slightly due to pain. Sensing his discomfort she loosened her grip.

Deidara pressed Sakura against a wall, and forced his tongue into her mouth. Sakura groaned slightly as Deidara rubbed her in between the legs. Deidara stroked Sakura's tongue one last time before pulling apart from the kiss.

" I guess we need to get you out of here, un."

Sakura looked at Deidara disappointedly, and finally smiled. " Yeah I guess so." Sakura kissed Deidara softly on the lips one last time before they turned, and headed for the exit.

**Author's notes: **How was it? This was originally intended to be a one shot. But I might add on to it, but first I need to get plenty of reviews to make sure people like it. Then and only then will I continue this story. So if you'd like me to continue writing this please review.


	2. The Escape

Well I decided to update sorry if it took me awhile. Well I hope this makes some people happy. ENJOY!

The Art of Love

The Escape

Thoughts of the the events that took place over the last few minutes swarmed through Sakura's mind. She was still shocked by Deidara's actions. Its not like she had ever been nice to him in fact she had tryed to treat him as hatefully as possible. So why did he care? Why was he risking his own life to save hers? What were his reasons? Sakura sruggled to find answers to her questions, but ended up confusing herself even more.

Deidara toiled with similiar confusion as he to wondered why he was doing all of this. Helping Sakura escape was a humongous danger to himself. So why was he attempting it? Life is about risks was this just another one of those dangerous situations to test what he was made of? _No that can't be it, un. _He new this was something more. Deidara remembered feeling bad for Sakura as she lay silently behind bars. He had finally decided to act the way his feelings were telling him to. It was true everyone had a heart even if they didn't show it. Had Deidara finally found his?

Amongst the confusion two things were obviously for sure. The two had to keep running no matter what, and if they valued their lives they wouldn't get caught. They were doing an excellent job of it to as they ran silently through the dark halls.

Neither Sakura or Deidara slowed down until they approached a collossal spiral staircase. As they came to it's base Deidara made an abrupt stop. Sakura stopped as well, but nearly smashed into Deidara in the process. The two of them stared up the the grand staircase. It seemed to go up forever.

" Well is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

" No its just this is it once we reach the top we'll be able to get you out of here, un." Deidara replied.

Sakura nodded and Deidara began to advance up the staircase, but Sakura grabbed his arm and held him back.

" Deidara I-" Deidara held out his hand to cut her off.

" Let it wait Sakura right now we have to worry about getting you out of here, un."

" Right let's go then."

With those last few words the two began to advance up the staicase that seemed to stretch on forever.

After what seemed like hours of running Sakura and Deidara found themselves at the top of the great spiral staircase.

" Finally we're hear." Sakura said while trying to catch her breathe.

" Yeah ,un." Deidara replied through deep breathes.

Sakura clenched her chest. It was like her lungs were on fire.

" Deidara..."

" What is it ,un?"

"I don't think I can continue on much farther."

" Don't worry ,un."

Deidara bent down in front of Sakura.

" Hop on my back i'll just carry you the rest of the way, un."

" But Deidara you look like you're already tired enough I couldn't ask you to carry me."

" Don't worry about it all that matters is getting you out of here, un."

To tired to argue Sakura gave in, and hopped on Deidara's back.

" Ok let's get moving,un."

Deidara started to run down the final hall leading to their destination. He hadn't gotten very far when Sakura tapped on his shoulder.

" Deidara."

" What is it ,un?"

"Thank you so much." she whispered into his ear.

" Don't worry about it, un."

With all said and done Deidara began to advance down the final hallway.

Deidara and Sakura finally reached the end of the hallway. Lying in wait for them was a giant stainglass window. The light shining in through the window cast an erie glow on the dark hallway.

" Here we are ,un, " said Deidara.

Sakura was filled with relief. Finally they could get away from this place.

" Are you ready Sakura, un?"

Sakura nodded head. " Yeah I am."

"Ok here we go, un!"

Using his clay Deidara created one of his large sculpted birds. The creation smashed through the window filling the hall with the sound of shattering glass. Then, Deidara jumped through the hole in the window landing safely on the large bird.

" So that's it we're free?" Sakura asked.

" As long as we don't get caught, un."

Deidara glanced back at the Akatsuki base, and sighed in relief. It didn't look like anyone had started to chase after them yet.

**Author's Notes: **So how was it. I hope it was a good update to my first chapter. Sorry if it took awhile i've been kind of busy. Oh and I would like to give a very special thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. So if everyone wants me to keep writing just review and I will. Thanks again if you reviewed.


	3. Flight to Freedom

Alright here we go chapter three. I hope this turns out to be good.

The Art of Love

Flight to Freedom

A couple of hours had passed. Deidara and Sakura were still flying silently through the dark night sky. Sakura had fallen asleep in Deidara's lap, and her arms were wrapped around one of his legs.

Deidara was sitting quietly staring at the stars. Every so often he would reach down and touch Sakura's face gently. The feeling of her body against his gave Deidara a feeling of warmth inside. A feeling that was new to him.

Sakura moved slightly and her eyes opened.

" Deidara ?"

" Ah I see you're awake Sakura, un."

Sakura sat up in Deidara's lap and studied her surroundings. There wasn't much to land wherever they were. Mostly plain dirt feilds stretching on for miles with a few scattered trees here and there. Then Sakura averted her gaze to Deidara. She noticed he was staring off into the sky. She looked up herself and saw what he was looking at. There were no clouds at all that night. Only stars blanketing the sky as far as the eye could see. Plus the magnificent full moon right in the center of it all.

" It's a beautiful night tonight."

Deidara smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand.

" Thats not the only thing thats beautiful ,un."

Sakura blushed and smiled sweetly at Deidara. Then, her emerald eyes met his blue ones. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him slowly into a kiss. She brought her lips closer and closer his. Gradually getting closer until finally they met.

Deidara felt the same warm feeling as before swelling within him. He had grown to love this new feeling. Wondering how he could have lived his whole life without it.

The two kept kissing both of their urges for love slowly increasing. With each moment that passed Sakura and Deidara's kisses became more passionate. Until finally Deidara pulled Sakura back on top of himself. Then, he parted his lips slightly allowing her tongue to play with his.

Many miles away in an open feild two men raced across the land. Each one was weaing an Akatsuki cloak and seemed to be searching for something. In fact the two men were none other than Itachi and Kisame.

" Its been awhile now and still no sign of him this little search may lost longer than we expected." Itachi stated calmly.

" Damn that bastard! When we find him I'm going to rip his two timing ass to shreds!" Kisame roared furiously.

Then, Kisame pulled Samehada off his back, and with all of his anger used the large sword to split an oncoming tree straight in half.

" Control yourself Kisame we wouldn't want someone to notice we were out here."

Kisame took in a large breathe in attempt to cool his nerves.

" Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to torcher Deidara once we find him."

Sakura lay silently ontop of Deidara. The kissing had finally ended and the two had decided just to relax.

There was something Deidara had started to notice. The more he spent time with Sakura the more he wanted to stay with her forever. Each time they kissed and all the moments they spent together he wished would never end. Yet he knew this wasn't something that could go on for all eternity. He wanted so badly to be with Sakura for the rest of his life, but the horrible truth was their was so many factors standing in the way that the chances of it working out were slim to none. He knew the Akatsuki would surely be after him. It would only be a matter of time before they caught up and that would be it. Not to mention he was a well known terrorist bomber. By staying with him Sakura would be putting her own life on the line. He couldn't let Sakura live her life in constant danger.

Sakura lay there with Deidara both calm and relaxed. At least it seemed that way. She was actually quite worried and nervous. She knew what her and Deidara had done was the deadliest risk she had ever made. Just like Deidara she knew the Akatsuki would be on their tail, and if they were found it would surely mean death. She was also worried about what would happen to Deidara after the whole escape was over. There was no way he could stay in Konoha, and if he went back to the Akatsuki well he would get killed. Another thing that was bothering her was the same thing that was bothering Deidara the most. How their relationship would turn out. Sakura had come up with the same facts, and conclusion as Deidara. Even though they both had started to love eachother it was impossible this could ever work out. In fact they wouldn't even be able to be friends the circumstances were so great. A tear slid down Sakura's cheek because of these thoughts. She hugged Deidara tightly and shut her eyes. She didn't want that to happen but it seemed impossible to get around.

Deidara closed his eyes sadly. It was almost as if he could even feel Sakura's sorrow.

**Author's Notes: **How was it was? Was it a good update? Sorry if its a little short or if I took awhile to update I'm still looking for the perfect chapter to make real long. Any ways thank you everyone whos reviewed although I have to say I was disappointed. Chapter 2 didn't have nearly as many reviews as chapter 1. I like to get reviews it pushes me to keep writing. So please I will write this story but I want reviews.


	4. Searching for Sakura

Alright here comes my 4th chapter. I really hope this one turns out good. Sorry about my other chapters being so short. Hopefully this one will turn out differently.

The Art of Love

Searching for Sakura

" It's been days Kakashi sensai who knows what they could've done to her!" Naruto shouted loudly at his sensai. " We have to try and find her!"

" Naruto i've told a million times it isn't that simple." Kakashi replied saying the same thing he had for the past few days.

" We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

" Naruto did you listen to a word I said?"

" The hell with what you said! I don't give a damn!"

Naruto clenched his fists and punched a nearby tree with incredible force. He was starting to take on a more vicious appearance. His usual happy face was more serious looking, and his eyes were masked with anger.

Kakashi eyed Naruto suspiciously. _If this is kyuubi starting to take over I should be careful. _

" Naruto I'm not trying to make you mad, but you know as well as I do that Sakura may be dead."

Kakashi heard a growl forming deep in Naruto's throat. A snarl was forming on his lips. Another tree came into range, and Naruto lashed out at it busting his knuckle this time.

" Even if she isn't we would have to plan a large rescue mission which takes some time." Kakashi added to his original statement.

Another growl formed in Naruto's throat. With each word Kakashi spoke his anger was growing larger. His thoughts becoming more and more violent.

Kakashi realized the anger building within Naruto. He could actually feel it radiating from him. He was fully prepared to take on Naruto if the situation bacame severe enough.

At that moment Naruto spun quickly facing Kakashi. Kakashi placed his hand on his kunai pouch ready to block off an attack. Yet to his surprise Naruto just stared into his eyes menacingly.

" I dont give a damn about what you or anyone else says!" Naruto shouted suddenly, " I'm going to find Sakura by myself even if it kills me!"

" Naruto you can't-."

" Shut the hell up I'll do what I want!"

Before Kakashi could say another word Naruto was gone. He had taken to the trees, dashing off as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kakashi sighed, " That Naruto just doesn't know when to stay out of things."

Kakashi kicked the dirt with his left foot and looked to where Naruto had run off.

"Guess I should try to bring him back although he probably won't be that easy to convince."

Knowing what he had to do Kakashi followed after Naruto in attempt to bring him back.

Deidara woke up with Sakura laying ontop of him, and the sun shining brightly in his eyes. His night had been a pretty bad one. His sleep had been full of nightmares about the Akatsuki finding him, and Sakura. In each dream they would pin his arms and legs to a wall using nails, and force him to watch as they slowly killed Sakura. Then as if the pain of watching her die wasn't enough they would start on him next. Slowly removing his limbs and stabbing him with red hot swords. Thinking of the dreams brought chills up his spine and he decided it was best to just stop thinking of them completely. Instead he thought he should probably wake up Sakura.

" Sakura wake up, un." Deidara said while nudging her slightly.

" Deidara what is it?" she groaned.

" The suns out time to wake up, un."

Sakura slowly pushed herself off Deidara, and yawned loudly. Overnight the terrain had changed. Instead of dirt fields the land was grassy and trees were scattered across the lands. There was even a pond here and there that reflected the sunlight beautifully.

" Where are we Deidara?"

" I'm not sure. We'll find out in the next village we come across, un."

" Alright then."

Naruto dashed frantically through the deep forest surrounding Konoha. Knowing that with each second that passed Sakura's life could be in mortal danger. Plus the fact that Kakashi would probably be on his tail helped keep him going as fast as he could.

Even so Kakashi kept up a steady chase behind Naruto. He was careful not to get to close. He wanted to give Naruto the chance to calm down before confronting him.

About five minutes passed and Kakashi decided it was probably ok to approach Naruto. He quickly made some hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As Naruto was running he heard something, and then Kakashi appeared before him in a cloud of smoke.

" Enough of this Naruto. I know how you feel, but we can't just rush into things like this. It's just a death wish."

" Shut the hell up sensai, and get the fuck out of my way! I'm not just gonna sit around, and wait while Sakura could be dying!"

At that moment Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. A single clone appeared, and the two Narutos held their hands together and began to focus chakra. Then, a palm sized ball of spinning chakra appeared in Naruto's hand and he lunged at Kakashi.

" RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he came closer, and closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi's visible eye grew wide, and he reached out grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him into a nearby tree before the Rasengan could make impact.

" Naruto just what the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

Naruto just stared at the ground. You could tell by his heavy breathing he was upset.

" I want to save Sakura to she is a comrad, but."

" But nothing! If you want to save her then why don't you do it?!" Naruto shouted cutting of Kakashi.

" Listen Naruto. We don't even know if Sakura is still alive, and if she is we still need to make a plan to go and rescue her."

" That's all you ever say! You go ahead, and wait for your so called rescue plan! I'm gonna find Sakura if it kills me!"

" Naruto why can't you just wait a little longer? Why do you insist on doing this even though the odds are you can't do it?"

Naruto hesitated and then looked up at Kakashi." Don't you understand Sensai?!"

Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Naruto clenched his fists and looked up at Kakashi. "It's because I love Sakura!"

Silence filled the air for what seemed like hours and then Kakashi spoke. "Naruto you have to come back don't let your emotions get you killed."

" Dammit Kakashi I'm not going back! Don't you understand?! I love Sakura with all my heart if she died I don't know what I would do!"

Kakashi stared quietly at Naruto. This was the first time he had ever heard this coming from his student. He never knew how Naruto felt about Sakura. How could he be so blind?

"Alright then Naruto. I won't stop you go on."

" Right!"

Naruto nodded and dashed off. Kakashi sighed and headed back towards the village.

" Not long before we see a village,un." Deidara said while pointing to a sign that signaled the approach of a small village.

" Good I need to walk around a little. Plus it's been awhile since I've been in some decent civilazation.

" Well don't worry about it we'll be there soon, un."

Sakura smiled at Deidara, and then noticed the oncoming tree. " Deidara tree!"

" Shit!" Deidara cursed and the bird swerved quickly out of the way, but it wasn't quite fast enough. The tip of the bird's wing hit the tree and chipped off.

" Is that going to affect us?" Sakura asked.

" Probably not but I should still fix it once we get into town, un."

Naruto kept up the same pace as earlier while carefully thinking about where Sakura might be. As he spead along something flashed before him, and he bumped into Kakashi who had appeared.

" Sensai what the hell! I thought we came to an agreement!"

" Actually Naruto I'm here to ask if I could join with you on your search for Sakura.

Naruto's great big farmiliar smiled crossed his fast, and he gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

" Of course you can sensai!"

" Dammit at this rate we may never find them!" Kisame shouted.

Kisame and Itachi were dashing through the grassy plains. Their search for both Deidara and Sakura still on.

" Hold on." Itachi said as they approached a large tree, and he slowed to a stop.

" What? What is it Itachi?"

Itachi bent over and picked something up. He held it to the light and examined it. Then, he tossed it to Kisame.

Kisame stared at it and grinned menacingly. What he was holding was a chunk of clay that was once part of Deidara's giant clay bird.

" We're close Kisame."

" Right! C'mon lets go!"

The two Akatsuki members quickly sped off heading sraight in the direcyion of the nearest village.

**Author's Notes: **Well how was it? I hope this chapter added onto the story at least a bit. Well please review tell me what you thought and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them. By the way this might be a coincedence but the day I updated this was December,6. My birthday! One last request I have another fic if any of you could please go read and review it. It's been awhile since I've worked on it but I'm going to try and update asap.


End file.
